Rise from the Ashes
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: When Keith and Krolia enter the space-time drift, it creates a time distortion. Upon their return, they are presented with the information that Voltron has been defeated. Keith, overcome with grief attempts to find out the truth and do something - whatever he can to reach those who mean the most to him. Will he succeed? Read to find out! Dedicated to Sunshine-hime.


_Okay so this is my first ever attempt at a shorter multi-chapter on Voltron: The Legendary Defender so hopefully it's good for a first attempt. I dedicate this to my own precious friend 'Sunshine-hime' because I love you and you brought me into this wonderful show. This starts off in the episode 'Razors Edge' when Keith and Krolia are in the space-time area. This is a drabble multi-chapter, so the upper most limit of the story will be 800 words at most. Please enjoy and feel free to give concrit but please be nice about it? It is a new fandom for me so yeah!_

* * *

**1\. The Space-Time Rift**

Keith wanted answers after the revelation that Krolia was his mother but even he wasn't stupid enough to let his emotions cloud a mission they had most likely failed already but they had to still try. They had not come this far just to fail. However, after traveling with their ships for some time, it soon proved to be too difficult to proceed further because if they did, their ships would be destroyed as well.

"What should we do?" Keith asked Krolia. "If we try to go any further, our ships will be destroyed."

"Going on foot would be too risky," Krolia said through the communications device on the ship. "It's a long-distance and it would take time. Without food and water, we may not survive. We should contact Kolivan and tell him we need to find another way."

Keith nodded. That did sound like the best idea at this point in time. "Okay, let's retreat."

As they headed back on their ships, Keith could see Krolia constantly trying to make an attempt to contact Kolivan and after a few failed attempts, a picture of Kolivan appeared on the screen.

"Kolivan, Keith and I are headed back, can we meet somewhere?" Krolia asked. "There are a few things we need to discuss right away. About the mission."

"What are you talking about Krolia?" Kolivan asked seriously. "What mission? You and Keith have been missing for two decapheebs."

Keith frowned. What was Kolivan talking about? They had just come out into the space-time rift at most two hours ago, which wasn't even close to two decapheebs, so that didn't make any sense.

Krolia seemed to voice what he was thinking, in a much calmer voice than he would have used. "Kolivan, we only left for the mission two hours ago so I'm not really sure why you're saying that but can you explain what's been going on in the time that's passed?"

"Things have changed a lot," Kolivan explained. "I can't talk for long in case the communication is used to track me down, so I'll make this as quick as possible. Voltron has been defeated. The Blade of Marmora are being hunted down one by one. We're struggling to stay alive." It was clear he was going to continue but the connection cut out.

_Voltron has been defeated. _Keith didn't even hear the rest, the words hitting him like a freight train, so fast that he could barely breathe. How? How had this happened? He had left Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura in his brother's capable hands who was a natural-born leader. How had they lost? They had always managed to come through before, come out of every situation they had faced together. _I should have been there. I should have helped?_

"We need to get back," Keith said, already trying to find a way to communicate one of the others, despite his head having begun to pound from that information. _I have to stay calm. Patience yields focus and I need that right now. _Still, his friends, his team were more than just the most powerful weapon in the universe, they were his family. Where were they? Were they even still alive? Images flashed through his mind as he pictured himself standing in a graveyard once again in front of five graves, the thought making a chill envelop his whole body. Voltron wasn't just the most powerful weapon in the world, not to him. It was his everything, his family, his friends, those he could not live without. Did the Galra have Voltron? Millions of questions raced through his mind, but he didn't have enough information.

Krolia nodded. "I'm setting a route for our return trip. Keith, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Keith replied but didn't elaborate on that. _It's my fault. I left them. I abandoned them and now they're…I might never see them again. _He had let them down. He had let his team down. _Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Princess Allura…please just be alive. Give me a chance to make things right again. _He drove the spacecraft he was in a little faster than usual, not even waiting for Krolia to keep up because he needed to get to them. He needed to know more. He had to know more. There had to be something he could still do. Anything.


End file.
